Ma vie, mon amour, ma famille
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: Heero veut.... mais que va dire Duo? Pour connaitre la suite venez lire!


**Auteur:** Nyanko-kuro

**Titre:** Ma vie, mon amour, ma famille

**Couple:** 1x2, 3x4, 5xS

**Disclamer:** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bêta:** Coquillette que je tien à remercier pour son travail. Un grand merci à toi, tu ma beaucoup aider et grâce à toi ça ressemble plus à quelque chose maintenant.

**Petit blabla de l'auteur:** Une petite histoire toute en douceur. La première ayant plu d'après ce que j'ai reçu et je vous en remercie encore. Et puis elle me plait à moi. Et je tien aussi a remercier Sadly, qui me redonne confiance quand ça ne va plus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!

Ma vie, mon amour, ma famille

Il devait être six heures du matin lorsque Heero se réveilla. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre. Dans son dos un autre jeune homme dormait encore profondément, collé contre lui, ses bras entourant possessivement le torse du métis. Le visage du dormeur caché contre la nuque de Heero, ne laissait apparaître qu'une longue natte châtaigne serpentant sur la couette.

Le métis bougea légèrement de façon à être mieux installé et il put sentir l'étreinte des bras du dormeur se resserrer sur lui, comme s'il avait inconsciemment peur qu'il ne parte. Heero soupira de bien-être, même s'il était réveillé il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il avait juste envie de rester dans les bras de son amour.

Il posa son regard sur le petit lit à côté du leur, ou plus précisément sur le petit être qui y dormait paisiblement les fesses en l'air dans son pyjama bleu, tenant fermement dans sa petite menotte son doudou. Le petit bout de tissu tout doux avec une tête de nounours, ne quittait plus le petit bonhomme depuis que Heero le lui avait donné.

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, qui laissa échapper un nouveau soupir de contentement en se calant un peu plus dans les bras de son homme. Il était heureux auprès de sa famille. Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore un soldat et que la guerre faisait rage, qu'un jour, il aurait une famille à laquelle il tiendrait plus que tout. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru, il aurait même sûrement frappé l'imbécile qui aurait osé lui raconter de telles absurdités.

Il s'en était passé des choses avant qu'il n'en arrive là, mais cela en valait la peine. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se lever avant que ses deux anges ne se réveillent à leur tour, Heero se plongea dans ses souvenirs...

Il avait mis du temps à admettre ses sentiments pour le jeune homme à la natte et il ne voulait pas les lui révéler, du moins pas pendant la guerre. Une fois la paix installée, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés par Duo, il pourrait disparaître à jamais et ne pas souffrir chaque jour d'un amour à sens unique.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Un soir, de retour d'une mission difficile, même s'ils avaient réussis à s'en sortir (pas tout à fait sans bobo), il avait pris conscience qu'ils auraient tous pu y rester et surtout qu'il aurait pu perdre Duo. Le natté avait pris un coup sur la tête et, déstabilisé dans sa course, avait fini la descente des escaliers plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et surtout pas sur ses deux jambes.

Il avait terminé sa chute étalé en bas des marches, mais avant que les soldats n'aient le temps de réagir il avait déjà disparu de leur champ de vision après leur avoir balancé une grenade. N'étant pas avec lui, les quatre autres pilotes ne l'avaient appris qu'à leur retour à la planque, quand ils avaient vu la coupure que Duo avait juste au-dessus de la tempe d'où un mince filet de sang s'écoulait encore.

Duo leur avait alors expliqué ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait déposé les explosifs dans la base jusqu'au coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête et sa chute magistrale. Il s'en était sorti mais la chute n'avait pas tout à fait été sans conséquence et son épaule droite ainsi que son genou le faisait souffrir.

Heero, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître était terriblement inquiet. Un coup à la tête pouvait sembler insignifiant puis se révéler mortel après plusieurs heures. Il écarta les autres pour soigner lui-même Duo. Il venait de réaliser qu'il aurait pu le perdre sans lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Après être passé entre les mains de Heero et avoir hurlé de souffrance tout le temps des soins, il avait encore mal, mais son épaule était remboîtée et son genou bandé. Heero lui avait dit qu'il devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques jours s'il ne forçait pas trop. Ils avaient mangé puis étaient passé chacun leur tour à la douche. Duo était le dernier et s'attardait dans la salle de bain, alors que Heero avait déjà gagné son lit et commençait à somnoler, épuisé par la bataille et la peur irrationnelle qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de perdre son natté.

Quand Duo était finalement rentré dans leur chambre, il s'était à son tour glissé dans le lit qu'ils partageaient dans cette planque où les couchages n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Duo ne mettait jamais longtemps avant de venir se caler contre Heero. Ce qu'il fit ce soir-là comme tous les autres soirs.

- Bonne nuit, Heero, murmura le natté ça aussi comme tous les soirs. A la différence que d'habitude, Heero s'endormait bien après Duo, alors que ce soir-là il était déjà à deux doigts de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne saura sans doute jamais vraiment pourquoi, peut-être que son subconscient, saturé par l'inquiétude ressentie quelques heures plus tôt, a pris le contrôle, mais il murmura à son tour :

- Je t'aime, mon ange. (_silence)_

Duo se releva en sursaut en s'appuyant sur son bras valide. Regardant Heero les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Et Heero réalisa brusquement ce qu'il venait de lâcher par inadvertance. Il sursauta violemment à son tour, si bien qu'il en tomba du lit les quatre fers en l'air, il n'osait plus relever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui, encore sous le choc, s'était assis sur le lit.

Mais contrairement à ce que Heero s'était imaginé Duo partageait ses sentiments et c'est donc à partir de ce soir là qu'avait commencé leur relation. Et même si sur le moment il avait maudit mille fois sa langue qui avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux aujourd'hui.

Puis après de longues batailles, pas mal de frayeur quant à savoir si tous allaient s'en sortir vivants, la guerre s'était terminée sur une victoire pour leur camp. Les colonies étaient libres et la paix était enfin rétablie aussi bien sur terre que dans les colonies. Barton et Marimaya avaient été neutralisés, tout était enfin terminé, maintenant il ne restait plus à Réléna qu'à réussir à la maintenir. Mais ils avaient confiance elle y arriverait.

Duo proposa au japonais de vivre avec lui ce qu'il accepta de suite. Quatre et Trowa partaient ensemble sur L4 et Wufei c'était engagé chez les préventers avec Sally. Mais ils s'étaient promis de se donner des nouvelles les uns les autres régulièrement. Ils avaient donc, après de longues conversations, décidé de rester sur terre. Et ils avaient fini par trouver une petite maison comportant quatre chambres, un grand séjour avec une baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse qui donnait elle-même sur le jardin. Une cuisine américaine et un garage, salle de bain, toilette comme dans toute maison et un immense jardin qui demandait beaucoup d'entretien.

Heero, ayant hérité de tout l'argent dont le Doc J disposait, était loin d'être dans le besoin, Duo non plus d'ailleurs G ayant fait là même chose avant de disparaître. Donc il n'avait eu aucun mal à acheter la maison et à la meubler. Puis Duo avait investi dans un petit garage non loin de leur domicile qu'il faisait tourner seul. Alors que, de son côté, Heero passait son temps à jardiner, leur jardin devenait plus beau chaque jour, il s'occupait aussi de la maison, et de préparer les repas.

#

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans, Duo travaillait toujours dans son garage, mais il avait maintenant un ouvrier. Son garage avait gagné en notoriété et la clientèle s'était multipliée. Heero de son côté préférait continuer de vivre tranquillement en jardinant, en s'occupant de la maison et des repas avant que Duo ne rentre du travail.

Ils étaient heureux, mais Heero avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette maison et dans leur vie. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il y pensait et il avait fini par trouver ce qui lui manquait et il espérait de tout son coeur que son amant serait d'accord avec lui.

Il mit quelques jours avant de se décider à en parler avec l'américain, mais il finit par le faire. Un dimanche matin alors qu'ils étaient encore dans leur lit il se décida à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tellement à coeur.

- Duo, cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous vivons ensemble... Et je suis heureux avec toi. Rajouta-t-il précipitamment pour éviter tout malentendu.

- Moi aussi, mon amour je suis heureux. Répondit Duo en souriant.

- Il y a une chose à laquelle je pense depuis quelques temps déjà, je sais que nous sommes deux hommes et aussi d'anciens soldats, mais nous avons Quatre et aussi Réléna de notre côté et puis je suis sûr que nous pourrions y arriver, nous avons une maison et de l'argent... S'embrouilla Heero avant que Duo ne l'arrête en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Demanda doucement le natté

- Je voudrais... J'aimerais que nous adoption un enfant. Est-ce que tu veux? Il leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son compagnon, redoutant sa réponse.

- Je... Oui bien sûr que j'aimerais que l'on ait un enfant, mais tu sais cela peut-être long et difficile.

- Je sais, j'ai fait des recherches, mais si tu es d'accord je voudrais que l'on essaye. Que l'on fonde une famille ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais connu nos parents et l'on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons eu une enfance joyeuse et insouciante. Peut-être que nous pourrions rendre un enfant heureux en lui offrant une famille.

- D'accord. Je suis d'accord. On va tout faire pour y arriver.

- Je t'aime. Chuchota Heero en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi.

Ils durent remplir des tas de papier, voir plusieurs médecins, psychologues, assistantes sociales puis au bout de cinq mois ils purent enfin rencontrer pour la première fois l'enfant qui deviendrait bientôt le leur. Leur dossier avait été accepté en partie, mais il fallait qu'ils attendent encore quelques mois pour qu'il le soit entièrement et que le petit leur soit enfin confié.

Ils purent venir le voir plusieurs fois. Le petit garçon qui devait devenir leur fils était âgé de seulement quatre mois, abandonné à la naissance, il n'avait pas de prénom, ils durent donc en choisir un et après des heures de propositions de toutes sortes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Louis ? Commença Duo en lisant la feuille que Heero venait de sortir de l'imprimante.

- Eurk, Tom ?

- Hmm, Adam ?

- Noah ?

- Non, Yanis ?

- Non plus, Benjamin ?

- Nathan ? Mathieu ? Aron ? Colin ? Proposa rapidement Duo

- Non, non, non. Heero secoua la tête de droite à gauche il voulait quelque chose de plus...de moins, il ne savait pas, mais ces prénoms ne lui convenaient pas.

- Matheo ? Brice ? Malo ? Jérémy ? Il n'y en a vraiment pas un seul qui te plait dans tous ces prénoms

- Non, attend. Dit-il en regardant sa feuille. Je crois que j'ai trouvé, Mathis est-ce que ça te convient.

- Mathis. Répéta Duo. Oui, Mathis Yuy Maxwell.

- Hn!

Et ce petit ange eu enfin un prénom. Ils durent attendre encore six mois avant de le ramener dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais cela laissa le temps à Heero et Duo de faire tous les achats nécessaires à la venue d'un bébé et de faire une chambre d'enfant digne de ce nom. Ils avaient vu leur maison être envahie petit à petit de jouets, nounours, couches, meubles pour la chambre, poussette, etc. etc... A part Réléna personnes d'autre n'avait encore été mis au courant avant qu'ils ne reçoivent les papiers officiels. Réléna, de la part de qui, d'ailleurs il avait reçu un matin, une énorme boite pleine de nounours tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Et aujourd'hui cela faisait deux semaines que Mathis vivait avec eux pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Heero rouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau la petite silhouette dans le petit lit en bois mais cette fois-ci il était réveillé et gigotait en gazouillant pour obtenir un peu d'attention. Puis il sentit la main de Duo se resserrer sur la sienne avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.

Il se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire puis il se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- Bonjour, bien dormi?

- Mmm, oui et toi ?

- Oui. A ce moment là coupant court a la conversation matinale des deux jeunes hommes le petit Mathis se mit à chouiner.

- Je crois qu'il a faim, il va falloir se lever.

- Hn, j'y vais.

Le métis se leva et enfila un tee-shirt puis se penchant au dessus du lit, il attrapa son fils dans ses bras. Il se retourna vers Duo, qui entre temps s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit et déposa le petit dans ses bras. Et pendant que Duo gagatisait avec leurs fils, Heero sorti de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine faire chauffer un biberon.

Quand le brun revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Duo regardait le petit être qu'il tenait entre ses bras, tout en passant le dos de son index sur la joue de Mathis en souriant tendrement. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tout à sa contemplation Duo n'avait pas remarqué que Heero était déjà de retour et qu'il n'avait pas passé la porte. Duo releva les yeux et Heero avança enfin dans la chambre.

Après s'être installé, Heero reprit le petit dans ses bras et une fois la température du lait vérifiée une nouvelle fois, il donna le biberon à Mathis qui posa ses petites menottes dessus pour le tenir.

- Tu t'occupes de Mathis après, le temps que j'aille chercher ce qui nous manque pour ce midi ou l'inverse? Demanda Heero

- Je m'occupe de Mathis, que je passe un peu de temps avec lui. La semaine c'est toi qui le feras pendant que je serais au garage, pas que je me plaigne.

- Je sais et je sais aussi que si l'un de nous n'avait pas eu de travail, nous n'aurions peut-être pas ce petit ange avec nous aujourd'hui. Donc j'irais faire quelques courses après avoir pris une douche.

- D'accord.

- aaahheeuu

- Et ben mon bonhomme, quel rot!! Rit Duo

- ot! ot!

- Oui mon coeur, on va se faire tout beau pendant que papa va faire les courses.

- ouse! ousse!

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent face à se petit bout de 11 mois qui babillait joyeusement.

- Aller ti bou on se lève, sinon on ne seras jamais prêt!!

Et tous trois sortirent de la chambre. Ils déjeunèrent à leur tour puis chacun d'eux partit de son côté. Heero sortit après avoir pris une douche rapide. Duo de son côté passa un peu de temps avec son fils, la salle de bain en fit d'ailleurs les frais. Quand Heero rentra, il les trouva tous les deux sagement assis sur le tapis du salon faisant une construction de lego.

Il était midi et demi lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison, Heero finissait de mettre la table sur la terrasse, sous le regard de Mathis assis dans son parc lui aussi installé sur la terrasse. Le temps magnifique de ce mois de juin leur permettait de manger dehors. Quand à Duo, il se trouvait dans la cuisine, où il préparait une salade de fruit.

Heero laissa le petit dans son parc, le temps d'aller ouvrir la porte. Porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Sally, Hilde, Quatre, Trowa et un gros paquet sur pattes. Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres et quand se fut au tour du paquet sur pattes, Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant jurer en mandarin. Aucun doute que le paquet cachait un Wufei passablement énervé qui ne voyait même pas où il mettait les pieds.

- Un coup de main Wufei ou l'homme viril que tu es peut s'en sortir tout seul ? Lança Heero une fois qu'il eu salué tout le monde.

- Je m'en sors très bien, Yuy!! Grogna Wufei.

- Bien, tu peux poser ça dans le salon. Wufei ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla directement déposer cette chose encombrante. Hilde et Trowa en firent de même et déposèrent leurs paquet beaucoup moins gros que celui du chinois.

- Duo, tu viens? demanda Heero en passant la tête à la porte de la cuisine.

- Oui, j'arrive juste le temps de mettre ça au frais, voilà!! Répondit-il. Il entra dans le salon et salua tout le monde.

- Alors, où est-il votre petit ange ? demanda Sally impatiente

- Sur la terrasse, il nous attend.

- Vous l'avez laissé tout seul ?

- Il est dans son parc, il ne risque rien.

- Ah!

- Et si nous allions le rejoindre ? Proposa Heero avant de partir sur la terrasse. Tout le monde suivit, pressé de connaître le nouveau membre de la famille.

- Tu viens voir papa mon coeur. Demanda Heero à Mathis en se penchant au dessus du parc.

- Pa... pa. Babilla le petit en tendant les bras, mais Heero ne bougeait plus, regardant son fils avec surprise. Voyant que son amant ne bougeait pas, Duo chuchota à son oreille:

- Mon amour, remets-toi, ton fils attend que tu veuilles bien le prendre dans tes bras.

Heero se reprit et attrapa son fils dans ses bras, ému que le premier mot de leur fils lui soit destiné. Le petit se mit à rire quand son père le fit voler à bout de bras en souriant. Alors que Duo regardait leurs amis qui avaient tous l'air abasourdis de voir Heero tourner sur lui même un sourire béat sur les lèvres, son fils dans les bras.

- Yuy, tu deviens gâteux. Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Wufei, ce qui fit arrêter Heero.

- Non Wu, il n'est pas gâteux. Mais tu comprendras un jour, quand tu seras grand. Ajouta Duo malicieusement. Ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

- ermph. Grogna le susnommé Wu , l'effet ne se fit pas attendre et les rires redoublèrent.

- Alors vous nous le présentez se petit bout de choux. Demanda Quatre une fois qu'il fut calmé.

- Oui, donc je vous présente Mathis Yuy Maxwell.

- Il est mignon, on en mangerait.

- Hé!! Doucement Sally!!

- Je plaisante.

- C'est marrant mais on dirait qu'il est réellement de vous. Il a les cheveux châtain comme Duo et les yeux bleus et la peau mate de Heero. Constata Hilde en s'approchant du petit dans les bras de son père.

- C'est vrai et c'est grâce à Réléna. Elle nous a beaucoup aidé, et c'est elle qui a demandé que l'enfant nous ressemble un peu à tous les deux. Mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas nous l'aurions aimé quand même. Expliqua Duo avec un sourire.

Oui, Réléna les avaient beaucoup aidé même au delà de ce qu'ils avaient espéré, et le natté pouvait dire aujourd'hui que la jeune femme faisait partie de ses amis. Et si un jour elle avait besoin d'aide à son tour, ils seraient là pour elle. Quand on parlait du loup, la sonnette venait de retentir, Duo lança un "j'y vais" avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné par Réléna. Elle salua tout le monde avant de s'approcher de Heero qui avait toujours son fils dans les bras. La jeune femme tendit les bras vers le petit bonhomme qui lui tendit les siens à son tour. S'en suivi un câlin et plein de bisous qui firent rire Mathis aux éclats. Réléna gagatisait.

- Léna, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Duo, les autres étant déjà servis depuis un moment.

- Oui, un cognac orange s'il te plait. Ce que Duo lui servit aussitôt. Puis il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu me feras penser à te montrer la cassette tout à l'heure.

- Oh est ce que...

- Oui, je te montrerais. Mais chuttt, il ne le sait pas. Répondit Duo

Tout le monde discutait joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien. Se remémorant quelques souvenirs. Tous passèrent une merveilleuse journée. Le repas fut très animé, et alors que tous étaient réunis autour de la table, Heero se dit qu'il ne pouvait être plus heureux, entouré de son amour, sa famille et son fils, oui sa vie lui plaisait telle qu'elle était. Et peu importe les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour en arriver là. Il était heureux aujourd'hui et c'était tout se qui comptait.

Plus tard quand le repas fut terminé, tous entrèrent dans le salon pour déballer les cadeaux, avant que Mathis n'aille faire une sieste. Le petit garçon était assis entre les jambes de son papa, qui lui même était assis par terre. Pendant que Duo ressortait chercher le caméscope qu'il avait caché plus tôt dans la matinée, de façon à ce que toute la terrasse soit sur l'image. Il n'avait pas prévu, à ce moment là, qu'il aurait la chance de filmer le tout premier mot de leur fils.

Retournant dans le salon il changea rapidement la cassette, pour pouvoir filmer le déballage des cadeaux. Qui avait déjà commencé, le petit avait déjà un paquet devant lui qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de défaire. Alors, Heero derrière lui souriait tendrement tout en l'aidant.

Quatre et Trowa leur avait offert des vêtements ainsi que quelques joues. Hilde leur avait fait cadeau d'un ensemble d'appareils pour préparer les repas de bébé. Sally et Wufei avaient opté pour des jeux de plein air ce qui expliquait le gros paquet qui renfermait une mini balançoire ainsi qu'un mini toboggan.

- Et bien, merci a tous pour tous ces cadeaux, ils sont magnifiques. Les remercia Heero touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Oui, rajouta Duo tout aussi ému. Merci à vous.

- Trowa et Wufei, est-ce que vous voulez bien venir avec moi? demanda Réléna

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de la suivre, cinq minutes plus tard ils revenaient chacun avec un paquet. Réléna les suivant avec un paquet plus petit.

- Léna, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore été chercher. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui comme pour nous, c'est trop!!

- Oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il est tellement mignon, je veux profiter de mon rôle de tata. Ce n'est pas un crime, et puis ce ne sont que quelques cadeaux. "

- Bien sur que nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir, mais tu le gâtes trop, il va en prendre l'habitude et croire qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut quand il le veut. Pour cette fois on ne dira rien mais évite de le couvrir de cadeau à chaque fois que tu viens le voir, d'accord?

- D'accord. Puis elle s'approcha du petit et s'accroupit. " Tiens mon coeur

Le petit se mit alors à taper dans ses mains, content qu'il y ait encore des boites avec du papier à déchiqueter. Heero toujours assis derrière lui pour l'aider. Devant eux, les autres pouvaient voir la même lueur briller dans les yeux du petit et dans ceux de Heero. La joie. Et le sourire tendre qui jouait sur les lèvres de Heero ne pouvait tromper personne quand à la tendresse et à l'amour qu'il portait à ce petit garçon. Le jeune métis leva les yeux vers Duo, qui avait toujours le caméscope en main, pour immortaliser ce moment unique.

Le déballage de cadeau terminait, les adultes continuaient de papoter quand Duo s'approcha de son compagnon, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Mathis dormait maintenant à poings fermés dans ses bras. Sous le regard attendri de tous Heero se leva le plus doucement possible de façon à ne pas réveiller le petit ange. Puis il partit en direction de la chambre. Tout aussi délicatement, il coucha l'enfant dans son lit après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Il ressortit de la chambre, un fois le baby phone en marche ainsi que la veilleuse qui diffusait une agréable lueur dans la pièce.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotion et il espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Entouré de toute sa famille, en ce jour magnifique où son fils avait prononcé son premier mot, cette journée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Rejoignant le salon où tous étaient assis devant une tasse de thé ou de café, il se dirigea directement vers Duo pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Heero n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif en public, alors quand il se le permettait Duo en profitait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde était reparti et que leur fils dormait dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes hommes allongés dans leur lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitaient simplement du calme régnant dans leur maison. Cette journée n'avait pas de prix ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, rien ne vaut le bonheur de se retrouver tous ensembles pour fêter l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre au sein de la famille, celle que l'on s'est choisi.

Alors oui, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Leur plus grande fierté dormait en ce moment même dans la chambre d'à côté, leurs amis, étaient heureux pour eux, que demander de plus ? Heero répondrait rien, lui qui ne tenait a rien autrefois même pas à sa propre vie, aujourd'hui il avait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer, il avait une vie heureuse, la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait, l'amour de Duo plus fort chaque jour et sa famille. Pour lui qui n'en avait jamais eu, elle était précieuse, cette famille qu'il avait choisie, composée de chacune des personnes présentes aujourd'hui. Et, plus important que tout, son compagnon et son fils, c'était eux sa raison de vivre.

Ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés, sur un dernier « je t'aime ». La guerre leur avait volé leur enfance mais elle avait aussi permis de les réunir, avec la paix ils ont pu se construire un avenir à eux, ainsi qu'une famille. Maintenant ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour en profiter!!

Owari

Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Il m'auras fallut du temps, mais j'y suis arriver.

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de le lire.

Biz

Nyanko


End file.
